Alfa Romeo
(1950-1951, 1979-1985) (2019-present) |years = 1950–1951, 1979–1985, 2019–present |founder = Carlo Chiti |staff = Gioacchino Colombo Gérard Ducarouge Enzo Ferrari |drivers = Kimi Räikkönen Antonio Giovinazzi Former Drivers Antonio Ascari Tazio Nuvolari Nino Farina Juan Manuel Fangio |f1years = – , – , –[[ Formula One Season|present]] |races = -886}} |poles = -18 + }} |wins = -21 + }} |fastestlaps = -46 + }} |points = -1816 + }} |cchampionships = 0 |dchampionships = 2 ( , ) |firstrace = 1950 British Grand Prix |firstwin = 1950 British Grand Prix |lastwin = 1951 Spanish Grand Prix |lastrace = }}Alfa Romeo are one of the most successful car manufacturers in motor sport history with wins in all major disciplines including Rally, Endurance and Touring Car. The majority of their success dates from the early days of racing from the 1910s to the 50s where, at times, they ruled the world. Always patriotic and nearly always red, their cars and drivers were some of the most formidable in the world. Their history in Formula 1 include the 1950 and 1951 Formula One World Championships. In , entered the sport as "Alfa Romeo", marking Alfa Romeo's return to Formula One as a constructor since , with Kimi Räikkönen and Antonio Giovinazzi as its current drivers. __TOC__ Background Alfa Romeo made their first racing car in 1913 and soon became one the the big names of sport at the time achieving success in GP's at Mugello and the Targa Florio with amongst other, drivers like Enzo Ferrari, Ugo Sivocci and Guiseppe Campari. It was Sivocci's Alfa, painted with the three leaf clover on a white background that would give the marque its racing emblem and good luck sign. Prior to Formula One World Championship In 1923, Alfa Romeo lured designer Vittorio Jano away from the successful GP Manufacturers FIAT and with his cars, won the 1925 Automobiles World Championship winning 2 of the four rounds; at Spa-Francochamps and Monza with the Alfa Romeo P2. The car proved so dominant at times that at Spa, driver Antonio Ascari had time to enjoy a sandwich during his pit-stop on his way to victory. In 1932, Jano produced the P3 which won 6 Grand Prix in its debut year with driver Tazio Nuvolari and Rudolf Caracciola but in 1933 the factory team closed. Racing continued for the Alfa Romeo cars, transfered to Enzo Ferrari and his Scuderia Ferrari team. Enzo in charge of development of the cars continued the successes winning many GP including the high profile Italain and Spanish GP's. 1934 some the emergence of the German Silver Arrows which would dominate GP racing but victories stil came in the period upto the war for Nuvolari and Louis Chiron. Alfa also dominated sports car and endurance racind during this time, winning the Targa Florio 6 times in a row, the Le Mans 24 Hour from 1931 - 34 and every Mille Miglia from 1928 - 38 (barring 1931). After the war and with the absence of the German marques, Alfa dominated Grand Prix racing with their 158 that they continued to develop, their main competition coming from Maserati. Formula One World Championship '1950' During 1950 The Alfa Romeo 158 was utterly dominant, winning every round except the Indianapolis 500 which it did not enter and the championship came down to a battle between its lead three drivers, Juan Manuel Fangio, Nino Farina and Luigi Fagioli. Farina won the opening GP at Silverstone with Fagioli second whilst Fangio retired. Onto Monaco and Fangio this time won after Farina had spun out on lap 1 triggering a multi-car pile-up on the flooded Tabac corner. At Bremgareten Fangio retired again with Farina winning his second race followed home by Fagioli and in Belgium Fangio won from Fagioli, with Farina bringing home a crippled car 4th. Farina suffered car trouble again in France, finishing out of the points after leading whilst Fangio won from Fagioli ensuring the title lead coming into the season decider. At Monza, Fagioli was an outside bet for the championship, with a string of seconds, the drop score system not favouring him. Farina would have to win with Fangio finishing down the order to seal the championship and he set off at great pace with Ferrari's Alberto Ascari in pursuit. Fangio was driving inteligently, just doing enough to take the title when he suffered car trouble and retired. He later took over a team-mates car and retired that too. Farina was world Champion and Alfa Romeo would take the top three places in the standings. The only time Alfa Romeo would not lead was for a handful of laps at Spa and Monza where cars with better fuel economy; Raymond Sommer in a Talbot-Lago and Alberto Ascari in a , would pass them at pit stops. Season-by-season record As works } |rowspan=2 align=center| |rowspan=2 align=center| * |rowspan=2| Report |- | 99 | Antonio Giovinazzi | 1 >1|– |}} |} * Season in progress As privateer As engine List of race wins As works Constructor As Scuderia Ferrari Statistics Correct as of the 2019 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix qualifying -886}} ( -294+ -2}} car entries) |starts = -292+ -2}} |poles = -18 + }} |frontrows = 24 |wins = -21 + }} |podiums = -103+ }} |fastestlaps = -46 + }} |points = -1816 + }} |lapsraced = 11491 |kmsraced = 59845 |racesled = 17 |lapsled = 705 |kmsled = 4811 |doubles = |hattricks = 9 |grandchelems = 5 }} Complete Formula One Results Notes Category:Constructors Category:Italian Constructors Category:1950 Début Constructors Category:Alfa Romeo Category:Engine Manufacturers Category:Current Teams Category:Swiss Constructors Category:Teams based in Italy